Minor Characters/Outside Kingdoms
The following is a list of minor characters outside of Kingdoms from RWBY, arranged alphabetically and categorically. * Minor Characters/Vale/Patch/Beacon Academy * Minor Characters/Atlas/Mantle * Minor Characters/Mistral/Anima * Minor Characters/Vacuo * Minor Characters/Outside Kingdoms * Minor Characters/Ancient Past Villagers Innkeeper This Innkeeper is mentioned in a story Qrow tells Yang and Ruby in the episode "Lessons Learned". In the story, after fighting many Grimm in the swamplands to the west of Mistral, a tired Qrow ducks into an inn filled with unsavory characters, including rogue Huntsmen in their employ, when he is abruptly "defeated" by the sight of this innkeeper's skirt length. The veracity of this story is dubious, and it is not known if the innkeeper actually exists. Blacksmith This Faunus blacksmith makes Jaune Arc a new set of armor in "The Next Step". His Faunus trait is a set of horns on his head. He lives in a village located on the continent of Anima, though outside the Kingdom of Mistral. As payment for defeating a Geist that was attacking his village, the blacksmith agreed to forge Jaune a new set of armor and upgrade his weapon, Crocea Mors. Team RNJR provided him with metal that once belonged to Pyrrha Nikos. (He may also have performed the recent upgrade to Nora Valkyrie's weapon Magnhild.) He asks Team RNJR if they want to stay, claiming that they have been good to the village, but they decline as they move on to Haven Academy. The blacksmith was voiced by Chris Guerrero.Chris Guerrero's Twitter Dying Huntsman The dying huntsman appears in "Remembrance" as an injured Huntsman lying against a broken wall who was found by Team RNJR in Shion Village. He had fatal wounds on his torso. According to him, Shion was attacked by bandits and the panic that ensued attracted creatures of Grimm. He dies soon after. It is later revealed in "Family" that Raven Branwen may have directly or indirectly caused his death as she led the bandit attack. He had spiky, light-brown hair and hazel eyes. He wore a short-sleeved gray and black jacket with yellow trim, underneath a breastplate with large, sturdy, dark gray straps. He had gray gloves with metal backings and multiple layers that extended up past his elbows, and black pants with white sleeves and black boots. His weapon appeared to be a white and gray gun of some sort with a scope. The Dying Huntsman was voiced by Alejandro Saab (English)RWBY'' Volume 4 Episode 2: "Remembrance" - Credits''' and Atsushi Miyamoto (Japanese). Just Rite Bartender The Bartender at Just Rite, a fuel station with a bar, meets Yang on her journey. He grants her free water after she punches out Shay D. Mann and then tries to caution her against getting involved with the local bandits. The Bartender is voiced by Zane Rutledge. Mayor The mayor is the leader or representative of a village located on the continent of Anima, though outside the Kingdom of Mistral. He thanks Team RNJR for defeating the Geist which was attacking his village in "The Next Step". As payment, he arranged for Jaune to receive a new set of armor from the village Blacksmith. He has gray hair and appears to be quite old. He wears red robes accented with gold, a necklace of green prayer beads around his neck and a golden ornamental hairpiece. He is voiced by Mike McFarland (English) RWBY Volume 4 Episode 12: "No Safe Haven" - Credits and Shōhei Tō (Japanese). Three Boys The Tall Boy, Medium Boy, and the Short Boy lived in Kuroyuri village prior to its destruction. One day, they all noticed a young, dirty Nora Valkyrie clutching a loaf of bread. They at first mocked her for being a thief, then as a trash-picker when they realized that the bread is moldy. Medium Boy tried to take the bread from Nora, but she bit him before he could touch it. They mocked her strange clothes, commented that they had never seen her before and decided that she had been abandoned like a dog. The three boys ran away after Li Ren shows up and demands to know what is going on. It is unknown if any of these boys survived the Grimm attack on the village. Tall Boy is voiced by Scott Frerichs. Medium Boy is voiced by Marissa Lenti. Short Boy is voiced by Amber Lee Connors. Other Bandits The bandits first appear in "Dread in the Air", capturing Weiss after the cargo ship she was in had crashed. They are part of the Branwen Tribe. Bandit One is voiced by Chris Kokkinos. Bandit Two is voiced by Billy B Burson III. Captain The captain first appears in "Of Runaways and Stowaways" when he approaches Blake Belladonna to learn more about her story. He has the decency to be amused by her and back off when he realizes her need for solitude. He shows determination and resourcefulness when the ship gets attacked by a Sea Feilong, and is willing to work with others to achieve goals and defend his ship. The Captain is voiced by Bruce Carey (English) RWBY Volume 4 Episode 3: "Of Runaways and Stowaways" - Credits and Hiroki Yamada (Japanese). First Mate The first mate appears in "Of Runaways And Stowaways" and is a senior crew member on the ship Blake and Sun boarded for Menagerie. The first mate has brown skin, light brown eyes and short, chocolate brown hair parted on the left. The ship uniform consists of three-quarter length blue sailor pants with gold buttons at the pockets, a blue and white striped T-shirt, orange neck scarf, brown knee-high boots and brown gloves. In addition to the uniform, the first mate also wears gold stud earrings. The character is voiced by Kai Ziegler (English) and Momoko Taneichi (Japanese). Ziegler has stated that their headcanon for the first mate is the name '''Matte Skye'Kai Ziegler's Tumblr' and that the first mate is nonbinary.'Kai Ziegler's Tumblr' Ziegler also consistently uses the pronoun 'they' when talking about the character. However, this has yet to be publicly confirmed by Rooster Teeth. Matte is a German name meaning "meadow," bringing greens to mind. Skye is derived from sky blue. Unnamed Crew Members Two crew members are seen in "Of Runaways and Stowaways" assisting the captain in the battle against the Sea Feilong. Crew Member 01 is voiced by Yunhao Xhang and Crew Member 02 is voiced by Chris Kokkinos.RWBY'' Volume 4 Episode 3: "Of Runaways and Stowaways" - Credits Penny's Driver Near the end of "Black and White", Penny is picked up by an unseen driver who briefly chastises her for wandering on her own in Vale, before telling her that "her time will come." The Driver is voiced by Alan Abdine. Past Characters Unnamed Spring Maiden This Spring Maiden was Raven Branwen's predecessor. A decade before the events of the show, a young girl inherited the Spring Maiden's powers, through either being in the thoughts of her predecessor or random selection. However, the Maiden's determination gradually waned into ineptitude to handle the responsibility, leading her to flee. She eventually crossed paths with Raven, who accepted her into the Branwen Tribe and attempted to train her to control her abilities. However, Raven soon deemed the training to be unproductive, and the Maiden too weak to take advantage of her powers, subsequently killing her out of "mercy" and inheriting her powers as a result. It is implied that Raven harbors guilt for killing the Maiden. Gretchen Rainart Gretchen Rainart was the younger twin sister'[[RWBY: Amity Arena|''RWBY: Amity Arena]] Hazel Rainart Card Description''' of Hazel Rainart, who joined Beacon Academy against her brother's wishes. She died during a training mission, and Hazel blamed Ozpin for her death. She is what motivated Hazel to join Salem. She alludes to Gretel from the fairy tale Hansel and Gretel. Gretchen is a German name meaning "pearl." Rainart is a name of Old German origin and can translate as either "Brave Counsel" or "Strong Judgment." Marcus Black Marcus Black was the father of Mercury Black. He was a skilled assassin and lived in the mountains with his son, to whom he taught some of his skills. Some comments from Mercury imply that Marcus used to drink after a long day of work, indicating that he may have been an alcoholic. In addition, according to Mercury, every day of training involving Marcus beating him. Cinder Fall and Emerald Sustrai went searching for Marcus in order to recruit him to their group. However, before they were able to meet Marcus, Mercury killed him in a battle partially witnessed by Cinder and Emerald. Mercury's reason for this has not been explicitly stated. Cinder recruits Mercury into her group in Marcus' place. In "Lost", it is revealed he had a Semblance which could steal the Semblances of others. Marcus used his Semblance to steal Mercury's with the false promise of returning it after his son got stronger. Mercury also reveals that his father hated and physically abused him continuously, giving hints about the reason why he killed Marcus. Marcus is derived from the word "Mars", which is also the name of a red planet on the Solar System. Like his son, his surname is literally a color. Maria Calavera's Father An unnamed Silver-Eyed Warrior and Maria Calavera's Father and teacher. Maria first mentioned her father in "Dead End", describing him as "an old soldier and an excellent teacher". Maria never attended a combat school but still managed to score higher on the license exam than any other Huntsman or Huntress that day thanks to his teaching. She also mentioned that he would have scolded her for showing off. Her father also shared with her what he knew of their Silver Eyes, but the only information he could find was of legends telling of their kind. This lack of known information made him cautious and even suspicious. He wondered how a powerful bloodline could be so rare and theorized that something was actively seeking to destroy them. Tock's Crew When Tock hunted down Maria Calavera, she was accompanied by three associates. They tracked her down in some mountains. Two were armed with a rifle and sword (similar to the ones wielded by the Branwen tribe) and the third one wielded a giant hammer. When the battle started, they fought alongside Tock but were dispatched rather quickly. It is unknown what happened to them. Light Novel Characters Iona Rockford Iona Rockford is a little girl who is an official from Starhead Industrial Company. She attacked Teams RWBY ad JNPR before giving them resort tickets from SIC. Iona is an old Norse name meaning "island of the den of the brown bear," bringing browns to mind. Rockford is an English surname meaning "fjord of the rock," bringing blues, blacks, browns, and greys to mind. Original Comic Characters Mrs. Clementine Mrs. Clementine[[RWBY #6|'RWBY #6']]' ''Chapter 12' is the sister of Jett and mother of two human children. She later forgives Blake for her brother's demise after Blake talk seem senses and apologize for what she has done. She seems to have a heavy grudge on Adam and Blake for her brother's demise. She carries a long sword for protection against Grimm. She appears to be feline Faunus like Blake except with long light blond hair and green eyes. She wears navy long dress with white puffy sleeves. Mrs. Clementine's children An unnamed human children insists of one boy and girl of Mrs. Clementine and Jett's niece and nephew. Despite of their uncle's cruel behavior after his encounter with Adam, but they speak fondly of him. They both hate the White Fang for their uncle's demise. A young boy has blond hair and wears light green long sleeves shirt, jeans, and brown shoes. A young girl has short black hair and wears a magenta dress. Jett '''Jett'[[RWBY #6|'RWBY #6']]' ''Chapter 12''' is the brother of Mrs Clementine and the uncle of his sister's children. He was the Faunus guard Adam shoot at the Harbor of Haven two years ago. According to his sister, ever since he was almost kill by Adam, be becomes a different person. He become a alcoholic, cold, swears a lots, snarled at her children and becomes obsess of getting revenge on Adam, the White Fang and humans who used him. He fell off a bridge where he was walking. Blake thinks he died of broken heart, but his sister thinks he died from a broken neck. Picotee Pirates The Picotee Pirates are a group of pirates who attack Yang in RWBY Comic Issue 6 on her way to find her birth mother, Raven. When most run away, one is left behind who says he was not a member and was just traveling with them. He also almost punched Yang's eye. She berates him, telling him that he cannot take from others because something was taken from him. He fights her again using gloves that can generate and manipulate red lightning. She then proceeds to attack him with her bike, Bumblebee. As he runs, he is revealed to actually be the captain of the Picotee Pirates. When he makes it back to their ship, he tells the crew that she is to not have interference or interruptions from any pirates or bandits. Picotee describes flowers whose edge is a different colour than the flower's base colour. The word originates from the French picoté, meaning 'marked with points'. Thus far, they have not appeared outside the comic. References Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Lists